Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a patch antenna, and more particularly to a patch antenna having a symmetrical structure and a wireless communication device using the same.
Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication device may be installed on a ceiling. The wireless signal irradiated by the wireless communication device is usually strongest along the vertical direction. This may limit the coverage of the wireless signal to ensure that a large area on a floor can enjoy signal coverage, multiple wireless communication devices may need to be used.